A Mocking Jay Sings
by Vanessa Knight
Summary: Panem, a world of pure destruction. After North America fell, the inhabitants of the wasteland had to adapt to survive, and adapt, they did. Katniss Everdeen is a Mocking Jay in a world of monsters. When her childhood comes back to haunt her, when her situation is life and death, she has two options: Kill or be Killed.


_Panem, a world of pure destruction. After North America fell, the inhabitants of the wasteland had to adapt to survive, and adapt, they did. _

Panem, a monster infested country. A place where the strong were valued and the weak were eliminated. The first society was for the powerful, the rich and the rare, those who were to shove others in their path, when faced with the strange creatures roaming the country, like Werewolves and Crossbreeds. It was named the Capitol, for it was the first and only 'safe' place on the continent. The others listed off in numbers, the higher the number the more important you were, as a way to determine the necessity. They numbered them like cattle, never being a person, only a figure on a screen.

The Vampires were the scum of Panem, only coming out at night to pick off the precious Capitol people, so they were banished to the far northern district twelve. Their territory was purely mines and forest so thick you couldn't see three feet in front of you.

Then came district eleven, earthen sprites that made food for everyone, the orchards and crop fields as far as the eye could see.

Ten was full of half human half-beast hybrids, keeping livestock healthy and fresh meat supplied everywhere. Here, animals run free, but they never escape the predator shifters like mountain lions and wolves.

Nine was full of the cold hearted, literally. The inhabitants were pure ice. They were the army, the peacekeepers as they called them, who governed the people with harsh rules and fierce punishment, fighting like the cold winds they lived by, never shifting and making no exceptions.

Eight was full of people with beautiful wings, people that were part griffon, making the psychedelic clothes for the Capitol and basic, coarser fabric for the other districts. They had flat land with circular dome buildings and an underground road system.

Seven was nature, elves with pale green faces, oval shaped, with delicate features that controlled the forests in the Far East for wood to build with, to burn for heat. Trees as far as the eyes could see here, from pine to aspen.

Six was shadow spirits, people who could travel at the speed of light if trained properly, and travel in complete silence. They transported the goods between cities. They were central, right beside the Capitol, but they will always be in the shadows that are cast over their cities by the mountains surrounding the Capitol, forever in darkness.

Five was electricity, storm spirits that made the energy for all of Panem to use, the most for the capital and the least for district twelve. They all lived on hills, places that attracted lightning. Long metal rods extended towards the sky, trying to catch a bolt of electricity.

Four was water, sirens that fished in the waters of the oceans surrounding the lands. Living on islands spread apart from one another would be fun, unless you're afraid of water, and with good reason, during the storm season when the waves are higher than the driftwood shacks you live in and the storms toss you about on the water like a ragdoll.

Three was metal, factories that made weapons and building tools. They live in simple rows of simple square buildings; grey was the most common color. They preferred the company of their quietly whirring machines than copying the loud, voracious colours of the Capitol.

Two was rock, people who could bend the elements that surround them to their will, making fantastic quarry workers. They reside deep in the hearts of the mountains surrounding the Capitol, where they are at their most powerful. They are the strongest district, and the first line of defense for the Capitol if anyone foolish enough tries to invade. Their work gives them strength in plenty.

And one, people that have been mixed with basilisks, deadly snakes that could kill you from a simple bite. They create luxury items for the capital in exchange for a fantastic lifestyle for themselves. Only the rich could buy their items, although they have been worked to match the needs of the Capitol.

When the country originally started, there were thirteen districts. District thirteen was in charge of mutation experiments and offensive strategy, the inhabitants were all witches and demons. The capital saw them and their creations as a threat, bombing the whole place, so almost no one escaped. Almost. James Everdeen, a leader of district thirteen that had tested a mutation serum on himself, had escaped with the use of his wings. He was one of hundreds, but the only one of his kind to escape.

He made his way north, all the way to district twelve where he had kids and a family, a lovely wife named Mira and two daughters, Primrose and Katniss. But, only a few weeks after the youngest Everdeen was born, the capital killed James in a supposed mining 'accident'. No one found out about his wings while he was there, the vampires assumed he was human, making him an outcast. His eldest daughter, Primrose, took after her mother with her blonde hair and blue eyes, plus her vampire genes, while the youngest Everdeen, Katniss, took after him, with dark hair, dark eyes and wings, the same shade of black as her silky hair. After that, they decided to keep everyone in order through violence, thus the Hunger Games was born. Twenty four children were sent in, twelve girls and twelve boys between the ages of twelve and eighteen, and only one came out. A forced slaughter of children was what kept the citizens in line. Each year the districts said good bye to their tributes while the Capitol laughed at their children's death.

Soon after his death, Mira Everdeen fell into depression. Primrose saw that her mother wasn't capable of taking care of her or her baby sister, so she put Katniss up for adoption, where she was taken in by Haymitch Abernathy, a former hunger games victor. He bathed her, clothed her and sheltered her, he gave her the proper training to defend herself and he kept her wings hidden from the public. By the time she was four, her wings had started to mature so she could fly.

On her sixth year on the earth, there was an announcement. The top students of each school would be traveling through the districts to learn more about the other species. Then, when the air turned warm, they made their first stop.

District Twelve.

* * *

Dear god I hate my life! My last copy of this story was deleted! Thankfully none of my files were, so here is the revised version - Vanessa Knight


End file.
